The Fox Priest
by My Echoing Silence
Summary: He doesn't recall how, and the Kyuubi ain't telling, but after an incident he doesn't remember, he winds up in a world that Could Have Been, in the body of his alternate self who has been in a coma for five years. NarXOC, NarXothers. Slash and Het
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise as belonging elsewhere._

I know. I know. I have other stories I could be working on (and I am, don't get me wrong), but this is something I've found interesting, so I took the idea and ran with it (much like I would with chocolate), so here is the result.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Naruto drifted in a sea of warm darkness, aware only of the Kyuubi's strong arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, clinging even as Naruto clung back.

He didn't particularly like the fox demon under normal circumstances, but he had been with Naruto since the day he was born, even when he hadn't been aware that the difference was an entirely separated being.

This darkness scared the blonde shinobi more than anything else in his entire life, and his fear was driven to an even higher level because the Kyuubi was just as scared.

They drifted for a long time, but since there wasn't any way to tell time, it could have been weeks, months or even years, but at some point, Kyuubi had shifted and pushed him back a little.

He had panicked until another smaller body had been drawn in and fitted between their chests.

The small figure latched onto them and clung. It took only a few moments for Naruto to realise that the figure was a small male child.

Once he became used to the presence to the child, Naruto returned back to his state of half-sleep.

**(space)**

The blond shinobi was jerked into full consciousness to a feeling not unlike being on a boat suddenly caught in a storm.

It was chaotic and the world was flashing between the familiar darkness and blinding light. The child clung to him and Kyuubi tightened his grip; there was a moment of vertigo and then nothing.

"…Did it work?"

Naruto twitched at the noise and became aware that, while it was dark, he was laying on a bed.

"He moved!" Someone to his left yipped. He thought it might have been a woman or a child.

A light pressure began in the back of his mind and he gasped softly as it reached a painful pitch.

"Naruto, sweetie, can you hear me?"

He made an incoherent sound in the back of his throat and passed out.

**(space)**

The first thing Naruto noticed was that he was in a mindscape, though he was pretty sure it wasn't his.

Above was a bright blue sky with fluffy white clouds and below was ankle-deep water as far as the eye could see. Standing straight out of the water some fifty metres away was a truly massive oak tree with a swing swaying in the light breeze.

Then he caught sight of the hanging basket chair facing away from him and the long legs dangling from it, silhouette against the bright blue backdrop.

Naruto did the only thing he could do and walked towards the tree.

The young man, around nineteen or so, who was sitting in the basket chair was, without a doubt, the Kyuubi no Yoko. His hair was straight and fine, hanging down just past his slender shoulders in an auburn sheet, his red, slit-pupiled eyes peering through a curtain of hair. His face was long and vulpine, his eyes highly tilted and his neck was long and slender, his torso was slender too, lean and wiry, but long. The limbs were willowy and lightly muscled, fingers spidery and clawed and his feet long and bony. He was not beautiful by classic definition; rather he looked like a fox trying to be a human but failing by a margin.

Curled up and asleep in the Kyuubi's lap was a child of about eight with a mop of sunny blond hair hanging limply around his neck. The boy was bony and thin, wearing only a pale blue hospital gown. There was something familiar about the boy that Naruto couldn't put his finger on.

Seeing the confused look on the thirteen-year-old's face, the Kyuubi spoke softly in his harsh, rumbling voice. "The boy is an alternate you."

Naruto's frown deepened. "Alternate…me?"

"Yes." The demon murmured calmly. "He was born into a world where I never attacked. He grew up happily with a family until he was eight or so when an enemy ninja kidnapped him. The ANBU caught up with the enemy ninja, but rather than give the boy up, he instead tried to kill the boy so no one could have him. He has been in a coma for five years or so."

Naruto thought for a moment, frowning. He spoke hesitantly to the unusually calm fox demon. "Then what happened to me? How did _we_ get here?"

The Kyuubi frowned. "You do not remember." It was not a question.

The thirteen year old shook his head in a negative.

The demon sighed. "It will return in time, but for now you should wake and do your best. There will be people you recognise and people you don't, some alive and some you know as dead. For instance," The demon regarded Naruto seriously with something like pity lurking in his eyes. "The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, is alive."

There was a sharp pain in his chest, created by a mix of anger, hurt and sorrow. He took a deep breath and repressed these emotions much as he had done before.

"What do I do?" He asked the fox, resigned and sad.

"Pretend amnesia." The Kyuubi said, surprisingly gentle. "Learn about this new reality, adapt and live your life as you wish. No one knows about me so you will not be unconditionally hated because you are a Jinchuuriki. Nothing can hold you back now."

That was probably the kindest thing the fox had ever said to him. The darkness had changed them both, maybe for the better.

"Wake up."

Naruto nodded and left.

**(space)**

Despite being awake and aware of his surroundings most of the time, for the first few days he could barely open his eyes; both because the muscles were too weak and because the natural light stung like a bitch with a flamethrower.

There was always someone in the room with him, be it a woman and children, a man, a boy or what Naruto assumed was a ninja guard of some kind.

By the time he finally got his eyes open, it was dark, night probably, with a small amount of light filtering under the curtain between the bed and the door.

He felt…really weak and tired.

Forcing that aside, he opened his eyes and looked around at the dark, blurry world. Noticing a flicker of black and white in what was probably the corner of the room, Naruto turned to it with great effort.

Staring for a few moments, he gradually made out the form of a small anbu leaning beside the window, arms folded and regarding the boy from behind a dragon mask. The hair framing the pale mask was a pure, inky black with a silvery sheen as opposed to the usual brown or blue hue, falling like a dark dream to the anbu's waist.

Naruto found himself captivated by the dark fall and the way the moonlight reflected from each individual strand as they floated in the night air coming through the partially open window.

So enamoured by the floating stands of darkness was he that it took the slight movement of the anbu and the turn of his dark head to notice there were four new people in the room, by the screen, and were staring at him.

There was a blond man whom Naruto recognised as the Yondaime Hokage, causing a flick of anger that was quickly squashed. Standing beside the Yondaime was a kunoichi with long hair the same vibrant shade of red as Gaara's and teary cat-green eyes. Held in the kunoichi's arms was a sleepy little girl of about four with strawberry blonde pigtails and sleepy turquoise eyes.

But it was the boy who stood on the other side of the Yondaime who caught and held Naruto's attention.

He was an exact replica of what Naruto had looked like before he was sent to the dark void with Kyuubi, albeit his hair was in a style much like the Yondaime's and he had less baby-fat on his cheeks, but aside from that the only thing he was missing were the scars on his cheeks.

He had barely a moment to take all this in before the kunoichi rushed forward.

…He didn't know how it happened, but there was a flare of chakra and suddenly he was twisting in the air and landing on all fours like a cat, back arched and limbs bending beneath him to take the force of his weight. He managed to hold himself up for a few seconds before the chakra flowing through his system faulted out, causing his muscles to weaken.

However, before Naruto could face-plant, there was a flash of black and white and the anbu was supporting his torso and lifting him.

The blond shinobi closed his eyes and slumped against the anbu's chest, breath coming in the quick, shallow panting of an exhausted child.

"How did he do that? The medics said he would be barely able to move when he woke." The woman said, sounding surprised and worried, as the anbu gently laid him back onto the bed and covered him up. "And why did he react like that? He-"

"Kushina, sweetheart, calm down. He was probably just startled." Interrupted a smooth male voice from beside the woman's…Kushina's.

He didn't know why, but the name was familiar to him, calling up a sense of lonely longing.

'… _Kaasan…'_

Came the murmur of a young voice in his mind, sounding like the speaker was talking in their sleep.

"Hokage-sama?" A soft, asexual voice spoke up from where Naruto thought the anbu was.

A soft snarl came from the direction of the small group, quickly followed by a soft, protesting mumble from the little girl.

"Be still, Takashi." The Yondaime spoke sharply, before addressing the anbu in what Naruto would later dub the 'Hokage Voice'. "What is it, Ryuu-san?"

"In cases of long term comas, it is not uncommon for the patient to experience temporary memory-loss." The anbu, identified by their codename 'Ryuu', spoke, seemingly unaware of the small amounts of Killer Intent leaking from Naruto's 'twin', presumably Takashi. "As to your other question, Namikaze-sama, there was a reflexive surge of chakra through his pathways when you startled him. It is an instinctive reaction conditioned into and utilised by weakened shinobi to escape perceived enemies. Some children born to shinobi parents have been known to use it instinctively."

Naruto truly did try to stay awake, but he was very tired from the excessive exercise and the shock to his system, so he was lulled into a darkness very different from the void, wrapped in the scent of the shade from trees and a mild, dried-flowers aroma.

* * *

I love reviews, and it _is_ Christmas so... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Me No Own, You No Sue.**

No, Ryuu-san is not Kakashi, he is a 'what might have been' character.

Thisis mostly an information chapter, but it will be heavily intertwined with the story later on.

* * *

Naruto woke periodically over the next two months, usually most lucid during the twilight hours or when the night sky was clear and bright under the moon; during the day when something woke him, he would be sleepy and grumpy, growling at anyone who came near, especially the nurses from physical therapy.

Unsurprisingly, of his 'family' he liked little Rushina best. He personally thought it very self-absorbed that his apparent mother, Kushina, gave her daughter her own name, only bothering to change the first letter.

Rushina was four, active, of prodigy intelligence, highly curious, independent and a generally happy child who liked to sleep curled up by his hip, her head nestled in his side.

As you may have guessed, he didn't particularly like his mother. She was, to him, a mix of Yamanaka Ino's self-absorbed and shallow personality and Yuuhi Kurenai's defensive pride as a kunoichi.

Naruto liked Takashi, who was indeed his twin, well enough, but he was very much Kushina's son. He was of an arrogant and jealous nature, but there was no denying that he was an honourable and competent ninja with excellent leadership skills. He was also a devote family man, coming every day to visit Naruto and regale him with tales of what he and the rest of his genin team had done that day. Naruto had been surprised when he had learnt that Takashi was teamed with Sasuke and Chukiko, a girl he vaguely recalled from the academy; she'd been alright and hadn't been one of Sasuke's fangirls, she'd even helped him in class a few times, being an orphan herself.

Namikaze Minato, however, gave Naruto a shock topped only by the time he found out he was the Jinchuuriki of the (or rather, as he learnt later, a) Kyuubi no Kitsune. The man he had once idolized but ultimately hated…

…was his father.

Ouch.

When the blond man had called Naruto 'my son' when speaking to a nurse, Naruto had bolted under his sheets and refused to come out, even for the anbu, Ryuu-san, whom he had formed a substantial fondness for (mostly because of Naruto's new hair obsession).

Once he got used to the idea of one of the primary villains in his life being his father (at least it wasn't Orochimaru, as Kyuubi pointed out in a most amused fashion. Naruto shut up.), he merely ignored the man when he came to visit, going so far as to pretend to be asleep when moments before he was reading a book. What it ultimately came down to was Naruto was totally, to all outside appearances, denying Minato's existence.

Logically, Naruto knew this was not the Yondaime who condemned him, but old enmities died hard. Still, he always listened to what the man said to him, even when the man thought he was asleep.

Naruto didn't really mind Minato as a person and he was obviously a loving father, but he wasn't sure how he should act with what he remembered and what _was_ colliding quite painfully. He was aware of the pain he was causing his family, especially his father, and he truly wanted a family, but he also knew he shouldn't have been there with that family in the first place.

It took a conversation with the Kyuubi no kitsune to realise why he wanted to get attached so badly but wouldn't allow himself to.

Apparently kitsune tended to live in families and worked together as much as possible, while lone kitsune tended to try and make families if they had none. Even _myōbu _preferred to drive away _nogitsune _rather than kill them since all kitsune considered one another relatives (In-laws, if you will).

Furthermore, Kitsune were emotional and very vengeful, losing their temper at the slightest provocation. Once someone had earned a kitsune's enmity, the kitsune began enacting revenge that could become quite extreme. On the other hand, those who had earned a kitsune's trust and loyalty will see a friendship that could last through many trials. This explained his behaviour in regards to Minato.

This answer, while letting Naruto know why he was feeling so conflicted, raised several more questions. Over the next few days, Naruto's curiosity got the best of him and he pumped his frighteningly mellow tenant for as much information as he could before the older boy turned back into a mad red beast again.

There are two common classifications of kitsune. The _myōbu_ were benevolent, celestial foxes associated with Inari; they were sometimes simply called _Inari _foxesThey were generally white with as many as nine tails. The word _myōbu_ came from the name of a court-rank for ladies in Courts. Long ago, the kitsune were given special favour, including a caste within the courts, for those who served Inari, (which is why they were arrogant pricks, according to the Kyuubi).

_Myōbu,_ however, were restricted from 'getting involved' in mortal affairs. In the Elemental Countries, it was considered rude and improper for someone to get involved in another's matters. It insinuated that the offended party couldn't handle their own affairs. The _myōbu_ would, being even more of an outsider than most people, have to either not get involved, or find a way to be 'asked'. Unlike the _nogitsune_, kitsune of the Inari temples were not the tricksters and mischievous spirits of most legends. Instead, they were considered good omens and guardians, hence the term 'guardian kitsune'.

On the other, quite possibly bleeding hand, the wild _nogitsune_, _nogitsune_ tended to be mischievous or even malicious and usually needed a _myōbu_ to deal with them (this would explain Kyuubi's attitude towards them, since the demon was a technically _nogitsune_ himself)Unlike the _myōbu,_ the _nogitsune_ tended to have different classifications or clans for themselves based on their powers and elemental orientation.

Of the _nogitsune,_ Kyuubi only touched on the few he felt Naruto should know about, foremost being the _Dark_ kitsune, also known as Void kitsune. They were the second of the 'High' kitsune. Where Celestial kitsune are _myōbu_, void kitsune are _nogitsune_. Another name for them was _Reiko_.

Then there were the kitsune Kyuubi felt Naruto would have the closest connections to: The Wind Kitsune, also known as air kitsune, or _kuko_. Most kuko were considered 'bad'. These kitsune had been known to appear as wind, or create mists or fog.

_Kiko_ or _koryo_, another of the 'bad' kitsune, also called 'ghost foxes' or demon foxes, were another of the clans the red Tenko felt would be of use to Naruto since they would probably be pleased to cause harm to enemy humans after being granted permission from their summoner.

Not that Naruto knew it, but Kyuubi was seriously considering giving Naruto the Fox Contract; something no human had ever or could ever boast. The boy was alright…for a furless two-legger.

**(space)**

Naruto suspected that his physical therapy was nearing an end, which meant he would have to go 'home' soon with his 'family.

He was reading a book given to him by 'Ryuu-san' about a ninja who was murdered and found himself in another ninja's body. As the story progressed, the ninja tried to unravel how and why he was murdered and who it was who killed him, while every so often he would see a white fox with nine tails following him around. It was really quite interesting, though he found it easy to see were the plot was headed.

The blond had just reached one of the lesser climaxes where a little titbit of information would be released that would throw everything for a loop when some people entered the room.

The first clue was when 'Ryuu-san' stood and moved to his guard position beside the window, the novel he was reading mysteriously absent, as were the boxes of pocky the small anbu had snuck the hospital-bound boy.

The next clue was the slight scrape of a sandal on a polished floor and the low murmur of voices.

Naruto sat up and set the book onto his lap, already aware of the identity of at least one of the people, but curious nonetheless.

Sure enough, the first person around the curtain was Namikaze Minato, who smiled in surprised delight when his 'son' gave him a curious look. Coming up behind him was, surprisingly, Jiraiya, Tsunade and, surprising enough to almost give Naruto a conniption, the Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto blinked when a fifth person appeared and screamed.

Everyone, including the newly arrived Orochimaru, jumped in surprise and looked around for threat that could inspire such terror.

The small blonde, however, was off the bed and out the window in a heartbeat, avoiding Ryuu-san's attempt to grab hold of him and using the wall as a springboard to jump into a tree. Literally.

"NARUTO!"

After crashing through some of the smaller branches, he grabbed a larger, more stable branch and swung down to the ground, vaguely wondering why that ANBU he had passed on the way down hadn't recognized the S-Class Nukenin.

This, unfortunately, was cast aside by a more pressing thought; the mantra of '_runawayrunawayrunawayrunaway-'._

In his state of flight, his first instinct was to hide, but he could hear people chasing him and shouting.

Whipping around a corner sharply and hearing a body crash into a wall when they didn't turn fast enough, Naruto spotted an open sewer in the alleyway ahead, too small for an adult to fit through, but just big enough for a small, slim boy like himself.

Hearing the pursuers only a few steps behind him, the Jinchuuriki tapped into the fox's red power and sped up, diving down the hole just in time, feeling the pursuer's hand graze his barefoot.

"NARUTO!"

The boy hit the sewage water with force, banging his head against the concrete bottom hard enough to momentarily stun him. Disorientated for a moment it took some thrashing to find which way was up.

Scrambling onto the slippery ledge and trying to breath through his mouth, the boy, still in his adrenaline high, crawled along the slim-coated pathway.

* * *

Another cliffy! -blows raspberry-

Pleez review.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise as belonging elsewhere._

_Itachi is still a psycopath in this and did indeed kill his clan. 'Ryuu-san' is actually his ANBU codename, so his real name will be revealed next chapter._

** Sorry this chapter's so short. I intend to make the next chapter longer as there will be alot happening in it.**

* * *

Maybe he had over reacted, Naruto acknowledged, curled up in an abandoned foxhole beneath a civilian cemetery, filthy, smelly, hungry and weak.

_Ya think?_ The Kyuubi put forward snidely. _Some things are different in this world. I've been going through the boy's memories and, it seems, Orochimaru is his Godfather._

Naruto choked on his own saliva, thoroughly horrified at that particular concept.

_However, _The fox continued, ignoring his host's reation, _Your reaction to him can be explained away by the fact that no one was around when the kid was kidnapped and you could say that the enemy ninja trapped you in a Genjutsu which made you believe he was the Snake Sannin._

_Okay. Sounds good. _Naruto murmured, drifting off to sleep, even with the adrenaline in his body. _But I don't think I'll be able to get out of here anytime soon, even if I used your chakra. My muscles wouldn't be able to tolerate it in the state they're in._

_I know. Go to sleep and I'll work on your muscles a bit more._

The small blonde made an affirmative noise as he drifted off to sleep, not noticing the pale glowing form that regarded him curiously from the den's tunnel.

When Naruto woke, his first thought was, 'Why am I awake?'

He could see a soft white glow from behind his closed eyes, there was a soft, feathery warmth against his stomach and on his shoulder and he could hear muffled voices somewhere above him.

Momentarily confused, he decided it was the noises above him that had drawn him from his sleep.

_What time is it? _He inquired drowsily of his tenant.

There was a moment of silence before the fox answered. _A little past dusk. You've been asleep two and a half days._

_Mmm. _Pause. _I'm thirsty._

He felt the other smile. _I should expect so. But that can wait. Aside from the ninja searching above us for you, we have a guest down here. She says her name is Yue._

_Hmm?_ Naruto opened his eyes to find himself looking at three translucent, opalescent white tails. Moving slightly to look around, the feathery feeling moved from his shoulder to reveal the head of a slender glowing vixen with wise golden eyes.

"_Good evening, kit."_ Rang a beautiful, throaty voice in his head.

"Good evening, _Kiko_-san." Naruto replied, voice husky since he usually only made noises.

"_Kitari tells me he wants you to sign the Fox Contract."_ She murmured, rubbing her head along his shoulder like an affectionate cat as the sounds of voices got nearer, accompanied by the sounds of spades shifting dirt.

'_Kitari?'_ Naruto inquired of his tenant, mentally smirking.

The blonde got the impression that the red Tenko was offended and very defensive. '_I'll have you know it is a very respectable name for a fox.'_

Naruto mentally smirked as if to say 'riiight, I believe you'.

Yue chuckled lightly, apparently having heard their 'conversation', before becoming serious. "_If you wish to claim the Fox Contract, you must come to the Fox Shrine beyond the red Torii when the Blue Moon rises and pass the tests put before you by the Lady before the Blue Moon sets. The next Blue Moon is not for some months yet, so you will have time to prepare."_

The blonde frowned. "But when will I know when to go? And how will I get there?"

The pale luminous vixen stood and stretched. "_I will come for you a week before the test and lead you to the place you must go." _She flicked her ears. _"For now, I must go. The humans are close. Sleep now, kit."_

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Yue ran her tongue up the side of his face before bounding through the wall of the den.

In his surprise, he didn't notice until it was too late that she had done something that made his unbearably tired.

The last things he was aware of before he dropped out of all consciousness were the den ceiling caving to reveal late-afternoon light, the Yondaime's face haloed by the orange light, and the vague thought of '_Why am I always falling asleep at crucial moments…?"

* * *

_

Pleez review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise as belonging elsewhere._

_I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I'm just so much better at writing slash than normal, non-relationship stuff. But I will attemp to keep it to bare minimum for those who don't like it._

_Again, I'm sorry, but this time it's because I got sidetracked with another story I'm gonna put up directly after this one. I hope to update the others or at least HBMWM and TEoHS in the next week._

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the tree in the Naruto-Child's mindscape, watching the formless 'clouds' pass by, reflected by the still blue water below, and listening to the tinkling of a windchime that had appeared sometime during his _Kitsune_-imposed sleep.

It was odd, but the slight breeze 'blowing' in the mindscape smelled like some kind of aromatic flower; pleasant but not overpowering. If his nose was correct, it was a small white vine flower he had seen around the village several times.

As far as Kitari could tell, Naruto had been asleep for three days now, and had been subjected to various tests to see how Naruto had managed to move like he did, so it was unsurprising that the ninja, what with Tsunade being there and all, had found the kitsune's chakra pathways running parallel to Naruto's own and the effects the chakra had had on the recovering muscles.

Because the fox's red chakra had been forcibly commandeered by Naruto and flooded through the system while the muscles were still healing and strengthening, many had been torn, weakened or destroyed to the point that Kitari had to practically regrow the whole f--king muscle network. Though, granted, what was really pissing him off was that he had to use Naruto's slightly less potent blue chakra because his was likely to put too much stress on the pathways and bring the whole network crashing down, killing all three roommates.

So, what it all meant, was that Naruto had to stay out of the way while Kitari worked and, if the blonde got in the way, snarl obscenities at his roommate.

The poor little Jinchuuriki was further appalled when the red Tenko decided that the best way to keep the brat from screwing everything up was to make him…

…_Study_!

Bom, bom, _bom_.

So there Naruto was, sitting in the upper branches of the tree, trying to ignore the 'scroll' in his lap.

It wasn't that he didn't like studying, it was just that he didn't like being forced to do things. Though, granted, he now knew why Kitari had face-palmed when he had said pretty much that and left to check the behavioural parts of the mind, muttering about unforseen influences.

Kitsune, apparently, did not like to be forced into _anything_. Freedom was amongst the most important things to the kitsune. They did not accept being forced into something they did not wish, and did not like being bound or trapped. Doing so metaphysically weakened the kitsune, and it was greatly frowned upon by other kitsune.

Back to the scroll.

He was supposed to be getting down the theory on how to create Kitsune-bi. Fox-fire.

Kitsune-bi was usually made by kitsune rubbing their tails together to make lightning or fire, so that option was lost to Naruto unless he used a henge. The kitsune could also, to a small range, breathe out fire, which was also another sub ability that Kitari refused to teach his host until he knew more fire jutsus. Kitsune could also make small 'fox lanterns', by producing small balls of fire to float around them, and guide their way. This fire could be used as a weapon or as a toy, so it was what Kitari wanted Naruto to master first.

But Naruto, hating it when he was told what to do, was ignoring the scroll in his lap is favour of the shapeless clouds, so he didn't notice when an elderly priest and a dark-haired youth appeared where Naruto had originally turned up, way out in the water.

Mamori was the shukke (_priest, monk, entering the priesthood_) of the Inari Shrine up on Mt Ikari to the north of Konoha.

Old as he was, seldom could he leave the Shrine, but…these were special circumstances.

He had been teaching his young niece what would be expected of her as a Shrine Maiden when a ninja from Konohagakure had appeared. This had surprised him since shinobi seldom had any time for religion unless they were down a bolthole with someone braver than them.

It…had been shocking that the Yondaime Hokage was requesting him. And for him to believe that his son was Kitsunetsuki? Mamori had not even heard of Kitsunetsuki in Hi no kuni since he was an apprentice nearly fifty years ago. Nonetheless, he had left with the small, dark anbu, who appeared to be a little anxious, himself, leaving his niece in charge for the duration of his travel.

Before he had even entered the village, Mamori had become aware of a, for lack of a better term, disturbance in the Force. As he moved closer, the sense of…not Wrongness, more like Difference…became stronger.

Just as Mamori and the anbu were approaching the hospital, the elderly priest began to notice things few others probably even could.

Small red foxes dashed between people's legs while larger dog foxes and vixens with multiple tails lounged on walls and roofs or wandered after a pack of youngsters. That trio of _kitsune gao_ (_fox-faced_) girls by the dango stand cast fox-shaped shadows and there was something off about the little boy playing tips with that group of youngsters over there. An old man sat in the shade of a tree a ways off, eating _azukimesh _and fiddling with a small white ball.

Mamori nearly jumped out of his skin when, distracted by a flash of what might have been _kitsune-bi_ dashed around a tree and the ninja in it, a _koryo _brushed against his legs, her hide transparent in the bright midday light and her trio of tails swishing languidly. Bypassing him, the ghost vixen rubbed her head against the anbu's leg.

The anbu, a young man with a dragon mask and long black hair, glanced down before jerking away. Mamoru observed for a moment as the youth looked around wildly, apparently noticing the foxes for the first time.

"Don't worry." The youth jumped slightly and looked at the elderly priest smiling at him with crooked teeth. "They've been here all along. You are just seeing them now because that _koryo_ vixen gave you a temporary immunity to their illusions." Mamori glanced around, his friendly smile turning to a thoughtful frown. "Something big must be going on for so many to be gathered here in a human village like this."

The old man hobbled towards the door where the opalescent vixen appeared to be waiting for them. The anbu followed after a moment.

When the priest reached the door, the vixen slunk off ahead.

It was some twenty minutes later that Mamori made it up the stairs to the third level where the boy was sleeping.

Entering the room, he first became aware of a blonde man with a white cloak pacing in a worried fashion. A woman, whom he assumed was the child's mother, was seated beside a bed with a little girl in her lap, the toddler staring at her unconscious brother unblinkingly. Another boy, roughly twelve or thirteen, was sitting on the windowsill, watching his father pace.

As soon as the priest entered the room with his shadow, the blonde man, presumably the Yondaime Hokage, spun on his heel and practically ran up to the priest.

"You are the shukke from the Temple?"

"I am." Mamori nodded, focusing on the boy who had previously been hidden behind a curtain rather than the man before him. "This is the child?" He enquired, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Can you help him?"

Mamori regarded the child and held in a sigh. Kitsune energy was radiating from the boy's body in a red cloud. The _koryo_ vixen was perched on the end of the bed, her tails curled around her paws and ears erect, giving the impression of being pleased with herself.

"I shall attempt to, but I could feel the kitsune's energy even before I reached your village. Given the level of its power, it is really up the the fox whether it wants to leave or not."

"But-"

Mamori cut the man off before he could continue. "For the child to be radiating so much kitsune energy, and for so many different _nogitsune_ to be gathered here, I suspect the being possessing your son to be at least a Tenko. It only remains to be seen _why_ it is here."

Mamori hobbled over to the bed and sat in a chair the anbu brought over for him. "Thank you."

The anbu nodded his acknowledgement and moved back against the wall.

Mamori got settled and looked around. "Who has the strongest connection to your son? I will need them as an anchor in case something happens. The boy will need to care enough to subconsciously do everything he can to stop anything harming the anchor."

The boy's twin, the likeliest candidate, stepped forward opened his mouth, only to be cut off by the anbu.

"Naruto-sama suffers memory loss. He does not remember much, if anything, from before he woke up. I would probably be the one with the strongest connection to him since I was there when he woke and have been his anbu guard ever since. After myself would be Rushina-sama, since he likes her best of his family." The little girl looked up and smiled at the priest and then the anbu before going back to staring at her older brother. "After Rushina would be Takashi because they are twins, then Hokage-sama because they are so much alike, then Kushina-sama because she is his mother and carried him within herself for nine months."

Mamori nodded, pretending to mull over the choices but really watching the _koryo _vixen. He knew _koryo_ were generally nasty or mischievous, but this one was being helpful, leading the priest to wonder what, exactly, the pale vixen would get out of this.

She nodded her head towards the anbu, who straightened, still able to see her.

Mamori turned to the anbu, to the chagrin of the boy, Takashi, but the Yondaime Hokage was distracted for some reason.

"I will need your name to be able to anchor myself you."

The anbu glanced at the Yondaime, who waved a hand in acquiesce.

Reaching up, the anbu removed his dragon mask, revealing a young face that was unspeakably pretty on the right side, but marked with pink burn scars around the edges of the left side. The large void-like eyes that stared at the priest had a strangely liquid quality, and the vixen let out a surprised sound.

He bowed. "I am Uchiha Kazuhiro, second son of Uchiha Koaru and Fumiko."

"What is this?"

Naruto jerked and looked around, barely catching the falling scroll before it went beyond his reach.

"It is the appearance the boy's mindscape takes. The calm and clear water represents that he is in tune with his spirituality. It denotes serenity, peace of mind, and rejuvenation, while the clear blue of the sky denotes peace and freedom of expression. The white fluffy clouds are representations of inner peace and spiritual harmony. The tree symbolizes new hopes, growth and desires. It can also imply strength and stability. The species of tree, the oak, symbolizes longevity, stability, strength, tolerance, wisdom and prosperity. The wind and suspended basket suggest a wind affinity, as well as his life force, energy, and vigour for the wind and things he is holding onto in regards to the basket nature of the chair."

The old man and the strangely familiar youth stopped by the roots of the tree where Kitari had left several other scrolls for Naruto to study.

"If you look closely, you will see bubbles and small fish in the water. If you look deeper, you may notice that, while we are standing only a foot into the water, there is no visible bottom, just the roots and water. The roots are his subconscious mind and the water is the empty space within his mind. The bubbles are for merriment, fun, and childhood joys. It may also symbolize wishes or unrealistic expectations." The old man smiled at the youth. "So far, he seems like an interesting and kind person." He turned back to his observations. "The swimming fish are for insights from his unconscious mind. That windchime you hear symbolizes harmony and tranquillity. It may also represent memories or the passage of time. These scrolls here," He gestured to the pile on the root. "Represent hidden knowledge or ultimate potential."

The old man's lecture on the nature of the mental representations around them was interrupted by the sound of someone laughing mockingly. Three sets of eyes were drawn to where the _Kyuubi no kitsune_ was lounging on one of the lower branched of the oak, sleek, russet fur shinning dully, his paws, muzzle and nine fluffy tails tipped in sooty black.

"Very impressive use of knowledge, old priest. Slightly off, but impressive nonetheless." Kitari's voice was a rough husky purr. Naruto hadn't seen his Other in fox-form since before the Void.

The old man regarded the fox for a moment before turning to the youth and continuing his lecture.

"To see a fox lurking about in your dreams or mindscape represents cleverness and resourcefulness. You need to use your insight and intellect to solve some problem. Perhaps you need to conceal your thoughts and/or remain silent. Alternatively, it indicates a period of isolation or loneliness. It is generally good for you to use this time to reflect."

Kitari grinning and looked up, directly into Naruto's eyes. "Looks like this priest is psychoanalysing you, kit. You gonna let him get away with that?"

The priest and youth looked up and saw Naruto peering down at them.

The priest was just a tanned, balding old man bent with age and a mouth full of crooked teeth, but the youth, even with the scars that resonated all the way to the spiritual level, held his gaze.

For a moment, he thought he was looking at Tsukiyomi, the god of the Moon, the youth was so beautiful to him, that it took him a few moments for the blonde to realize he must have been related to Sasuke and his older brother -Itacho? Itsuki? Itachi? - and a moment more for him to realise the youth was familiar.

"Ryuu-san?"

* * *

REVIEW ME!! REVIEW!!


End file.
